criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Elvira Milton
Elvira Milton was a suspect in the murder investigations of high schooler Simon Armstrong in The Summoning (Case #26 of Grimsborough) and her ex-boyfriend, cult leader Steven Crowe, in The Truth Hurts (Case #24 of The Conspiracy). Profile In her first appearance, Elvira is a 15-year-old high schooler who has black hair styled in two braids adorned with a red ribbon and tiny black top hat with a red rose. She dons a gothic lolita-styled black and white frilly dress with red ribbons adorning its sleeves. She also wears black eyeshadow, purple lipstick, and a pentagram tattoo on her chest. It is known that Elvira takes medication. In her second appearance, now 20 years old, she has her black hair ending in purple tips and under a black hat. She wears a black dress, transparent arm stockings and a necklace with a silver crescent moon charm. She is also seen with black eyeshadow, nose pierce, black lipstick and light purple nail polish. It is discovered that she eats donuts. Events of Criminal Case The Summoning Elvira is a high schooler who was friends with Steven Crowe, Ophelia Lincoln, and the victim, Simon Armstrong. Her grandfather is an occult expert and a radio series host named Alcott Milton. She and her grandfather lived together ever since her parents' "spirits" reclaimed the astral plane. Alcott had taught Elvira everything he knew about the occult. Elvira had anonymously called the police station and told Ramirez (who picked up the phone) that she knew something about the murder and that the spirits had come to claim the victim. After that, Ramirez had quickly checked where the call came from and found out that it had come from the local cemetery. He also informed Jones and the player about it and the team, without wasting any time, went to search the cemetery. After finishing their search, the team met Ophelia Lincoln and her friend, Elvira, who told them that she was the anonymous caller. When asked what she knew about the ritual inside the crypt, Elvira replied that it was about gaining eternal life. She said that her friends, Steven Crowe and Simon always kept asking her questions about the ritual so that they could perform it. Since Simon and Steven would not step back, Elvira finally answered their questions, but as she predicted, her friends failed in performing the ritual. Later, the team again went to the cemetery to ask Elvira where she was at the time of Simon's murder. When asked about it, Elvira replied that she was at home with her grandfather. She said that her grandfather was having troubles finding his medication, so she had dropped by to give Alcott some of her medication until the pharmacy opened. The team then asked her if she was dating Simon, and Elvira answered that the victim was nice, but she had no interest in relationships. She then told the team that she had found Simon's cell phone in a shrubbery, but it was locked. The team then thanked Elvira and examined the locked cellphone, which later gave them a vital clue about the victim's killer. The Truth Hurts Elvira became a suspect again after Gloria and the player learned that she had visited The Higher Truth's headquarters. After a brief reunion with the player, she revealed that she had gone to see the victim after learning that he had started the cult. Gloria then told her that Steven had been murdered, which put her in a state of disbelief. Elvira was spoken to again about her threat to the victim. She explained that she had tried to get back with the victim and get him to stop the cult. However, despite trying to remind Steven of the times that they had together, he told her that he was a changed man. Elvira was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Skylar Sage for Steven's murder. Trivia *Her name may come from two people: fictional horror hostess and goth icon Elvira, Mistress of the Dark, and English poet John Milton, who wrote ''Paradise Lost'', which makes several allusions to Satan and his fall to hell. *Elvira is one of the characters to physically appear in two seasons of the game. *Elvira is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. Case appearances *The Summoning (Case #26 of Grimsborough) *Marked for Death (Case #39 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *The Truth Hurts (Case #24 of The Conspiracy) Gallery AMiltonGrimsborough.png|Alcott Milton, Elvira's grandfather. SCroweConspiracy.png|Steven Crowe, Elvira's late ex-boyfriend. OG_SUS_26_605.jpg Elvira_Mugshot_S5.jpg Friendnetphotojones4.png|Elvira and Rozalina's comments on Jones in the "Oh my Jones!" Friendnet page. Navigation Category:Suspects Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters